In recent years there has been a growing popularity in the use of various electronic systems in such settings as offices, hospitals, and factories. These electronic systems, which include word processing equipment and computers, require that their various components, such as a main unit and user units, be connected with bulky cables. Each unit is provided with a length of cable fitted with a cable connector. To associate the units, the cable connectors are "plugged in" to each other or plugged into an appropriate extension cable.
Unfortunately, it is difficult if not impossible to install those extension cables in existing walls of an office. The cables are generally directed along the outside of the walls and have cable connectors on each end which cooperate with the corresponding cable connectors on the units being "plugged in." It is desirable to fix the position of these cables and in particular fix the position of their cable connectors to gain the benefits of having a fixed socket into which a unit may be connected.
However, these cable connectors come in various shapes and sizes, and it would be expensive to provide different devices for mounting each particular type of cable connector. Prior devices are generally adapted to only retain a particular configuration of connector. This not only adds to the expense of inventory, but also makes replacement of one type of connector with another impossible without also replacing the entire device.
It is desirable to provide a device which avoids the deficiencies of the prior art and provides a device which is easily adaptable to mount a variety of cable connectors and permit replacement of one type of connector with another without having to replace the entire device. The present invention meets these desires.